Melting Ice
by Fallain
Summary: After Magneto is cured, Bobby can't stand to leave John behind. He convinces the rest of the team to bring John back and give him a second chance, but John might not be willing to change or accept that second chance.


Summery: After Magneto is cured, Bobby can't stand to leave John behind. He convinces the rest of the team to bring John back and give him a second chance, but John might not be willing to change or accept that second chance.

Author Notes: Requested by Elise for my "I need something to write during Hurricane Sandy" challenge.

Melting Ice

One-shot

Like a beautiful flame that had been extinguished. That was how John looked laying motionless on the ground after the battle in Alcatraz. He'd always been so full of life, even when just sitting still, flicking that lighter of his. You could see the energy, the power, in his eyes. John was like the fire itself. Burning, destructive, and uncontrollable. Which was why it seemed so painful to see him laying there without so much of a tiny twitch in his frozen fingers.

The team was leaving and Bobby had two choices. Muster the willpower and remaining strength to carry John from this godforsaken place, or abandon him. But deep down, Bobby knew he had already abandoned John more than once and he couldn't bear to do it again.

Also like fire which consumes everything in it's path, thoughts of John had constantly consumed Bobby. They shared a room together and saw the best and worst of each other before the other students could even remember their names. He saw the way John's skin glowed in the moonlight through their window and how his eyes gleamed with a fire of their own when he was on the verge of one of his rages. Night after night, sleeping in the same room as him became painful as Bobby had to restrain himself from going to the other boy and pressing himself against him as he slept, even if just to see if John was warm like the fire he played with.

And the worst part was, knowing that he could get away with it. Knowing that he could crawl into his bed and John wouldn't push him away. He'd catch the way John stared at him in class, like he could see past him in and into his soul. How his own personal fire seemed to melt the ice around Bobby's heart. When they'd bump into each other, which happened far too often to be always by accident, Bobby would catch the way John would linger, their lips close enough to feel each others breath as his eyelids would flutter close for a second.

But he never joined him in bed to cuddle the night away, he never kissed him, he never took his hand and showed him how much he wanted him. He never even showed that he felt that way around him. He rebuilt his icy exterior the best he could to keep John out and turned his attentions to Rogue. Because every time his mind would start playing scenarios of what would happen if Bobby just tugged on John's jacket and said "Hey...I need you.", the other half of his brain would kindly remind him of how dangerous it could be to trust someone like John with his heart. No, he was better off offering his heart to someone like Rogue, someone who could cherish the love he had to give instead of possibly burning him with it.

Then John left. He followed Magneto and Mystique out of that jet and Bobby stayed behind with Rogue. He should have gone after him. Not to join the brotherhood, but to at least try to hang onto what little part of John was left. He could see his John leaving a little bit each day as the x-men and the rules and the war rubbed on his last nerves. The fire inside was consuming John too, turning into someone who was nothing but red hot flames and destruction. Pyro.

Bobby hated to think of how he could have stopped all this from happening if he had just chased after John and tried to drag him away from the temptations of Magneto's words. They could have gone off together, just the two of them. But even worse was the idea that John wouldn't have tried to leave at all if maybe Bobby had just said something to him instead of going after Rogue.

No, Bobby couldn't leave John again, even if Pyro had burned away the John he once fell in love with. His blonde spiked hair seemed so different from the soft, pushed back brunette it used to be. The ice around his hands had melted, but the damage was still done. They looked painfully raw and frostbitten. Blood seeped a trail down his forehead from where he'd been head butted and Bobby kneeled down next to him, pushing the hair away to see the wound, breathing out relief that it was no more than a scrape and would heal. Relief that he hadn't killed Pyro and taken away the chance for John to return to him.

Even though Bobby was used to the cold, as he tried to lift John, his hands brushed against Bobby's skin and made him flinch at how unnatural it seemed for any part of John to be cold.

"What are you doing?"

The low, husky voice of Logan pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I'm bringing him back with us..." Bobby could almost feel the silence weighing down on them and the stares from Kitty and Piotr. He doesn't turn around or loosen his grip on John, it only strengthens his resolve to heave his body across his shoulders and hang onto John's arm and thigh to fireman carry him.

"You're kidding right? He tried joined Magneto. He killed humans. He tried to kill YOU. He's a freakin war criminal now so drop him and let the authorities deal with his ass." Logan's voice grew louder as his footsteps came closer, seeming almost like a threat.

"I can't..." Bobby choked out, tightening his grip on John with every footstep that came closer and turning around to face Logan, and put John out of his direct line of fire. As ironic as that phrase was when referring to John, if Logan was going to hurt him anymore he was going to have to go through Bobby to do it.

"Can't? Or won't? Because to me, it seems pretty easy to drop the sack of shit and just walk away Kid."

Bobby flinched at the words, but glancing around, he saw Beast and Storm ushering the younger teammates back to the jet.

"Can't. Won't. Both." They were the same difference in this situation. He couldn't put Pyro down. If he put Pyro down he was giving up on John. And he wouldn't give up on John.

"Bobby." Came the softer voice of Storm as she cut off Logan's response. Her voice seemed sadly curious as she spoke, and although she didn't say the exact words, he could hear her true meaning under the words, of her begging him to reconsider and understand that Pyro needed to be left behind. "Do you really think you're making the right choice here?"

He nodded, although his legs were shaking by now, as were his arms, from spending whatever little strength he had left after the fight to stand here holding Pyro's full weight. If he'd known they'd be arguing about this he would have let him lay on the ground a bit longer. But then again, how could Bobby have not foreseen a confrontation over trying to bring back Magneto's right hand man?

"He was one of us once." Bobby shifted John's weight across his shoulders and couldn't tell if it was the shift, or if John was stirring and starting to wake. Oh please God, John, don't wake up yet.

"He left us f-"

"And I should have chased him!" Bobby angrily spit out his retort to Storm, not wanting to hear those words out loud after so many nights of hearing his brain taunt him with them as he laid next to an empty bed. "I never should have let him leave and I'm fixing that now, ok? So either you're going to let me bring him back, or you're going to get out of my way so I can find somewhere else for us to go."

Logan looked furious as being spoken to like that, but a series of strange emotions flitted through Storms eyes as she looked at Bobby. Sadness, confusion, then shock and understanding before being clouded over by acceptance and sadness again. She placed a hand on Logan's chest and whispered something to him as they both turned away and walked back to the jet. Leaving Bobby behind, still holding onto Pyro, unsure if that meant he could follow or if he should find a new path like he had recklessly threatened.

The feeling of abandonment and loneliness filled him for a moment, feeling cut off from the rest of his team, and if it weren't for the solid feeling of John being close to him, and feeling his chest rising and falling against his shoulders as a sign that he was still here, he felt like he'd fall apart.

That is, until John's weight is gone. Bobby turned around, instantly turning into ice again in rage and fear until he sees Beast standing behind him with John carefully cradled in his big, blue arms as if he was weightless. He looked so small and innocent, and Bobby was about to demand to have him back even though his body was screaming that it couldn't handle the exertion of carrying him.

"Come on Bobby. Back to the jet so we can go home and get a good dinner." Hank smiled as kindly as someone with fangs could, which was surprisingly reassuring. He took a step closer to Bobby to nudge him back towards the jet and wrinkled his nose. "And maybe a good bath too."

Bobby tried to smile, but he couldn't take his eyes off of John in Hank's arms as they walked, until they got back to the jet. Logan and Storm were already seated up front to pilot, and Kitty and Piotr were seated behind them. There were plenty of seats, but Bobby sat down on the floor, in the middle of the isle so Hank could lay John down with his head in his lap as he got out the first aid kit.

"It's going to be a bit rough with the flying, but this should hold him over until we get back to the hospital wing at the manor." Hank explained as he took out gauze and ointments to bandage John's hands and head with. Bobby saw Logan's glare for a second before take off, but for the rest of the flight, he had attention only to what Hank was doing to John.

XxXxXx

"We should kick him out."

"Xavier wouldn't have turned him away-"

"You're forgetting he didn't come here by choice. When he wakes up-"

"What if we give him the cure?"

"No. I won't allow anyone to force that choice onto any mutant."

"He's a threat-"

"We did it to Magneto-"

Bobby sat outside the medical room door in the hallway with the others, listening to them argue over what to do with John as if he was some puppy that no one wanted to take care of. Logan flat out didn't want him here, Hank thought the cure would be a good thing for him, and Storm was trying her best to stay calm and uphold respect for the former student gone darkside. He gripped his dark hair tightly in his fists as he held his head in his hands, wishing he could block out their words. But more than that, he wished he could come up with an alternate option for John.

"Look, as much as I want that kid to wake up and skip on over to the good side, we all know that's not the way it works. This isn't some damn Hollywood movie and if anything that kids going to be more pissed than ever. He isn't going to see this as us trying to help and take care of him. He's going to see it as defeat and capture and this whole fucking building is going to burn if we don't get him out." Logan growled, as Bobby felt the urge to move his chair over in front of the medical door and block anyone from going in.

"If that's the way it is, if we kick him out, what's going to stop him from coming back to burn the place down for revenge? He's dangerous and -" Hank tried arguing the good point of the cure once again. But Bobby still couldn't see the good point of the cure. If anything, after Rogue came back cured, he felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He felt safe around Rogue now that they could touch. But he couldn't feel that way about John... to take away John's fire was to extinguish him as well. He wouldn't be as open to it as Rogue was and it'd be just as good as a death sentence and he couldn't stand by and watch John wither away like that.

"No one needs to be cured! That cure shouldn't even exist!" Storm argued back. "It's completely out of the question!"

"We can't just keep him prisoner here. He'd have to be sedated twenty-four seven." Hank retorted wearily. The tone of his voice implied that he didn't like any of these options either but he was only thinking of the wellbeing of the other students in the school if John woke up in a rage.

"That... might be an option for now." Storm said slowly, he gaze raising to Bobbys as his head snapped up to stare at her.

"You've got to be kidding..." Bobby whispered, but Storm held up a hand so she could finish her thought.

"Just until we weigh him out. Nothing strong to sedate him, we don't want him getting addicted or overdosing...but if we can keep him just sedated enough to be able to talk to him rationally for awhile and let him feel like he's home and part of the family again...maybe once we take him out of the medical room he won't be a threat anymore."

"Yeah? Or maybe he'll be a lying little weasel and say whatever we want to hear until we set him loose and then all hell will break free." Logan snapped back, but the way he crossed his arms and looked away, his shoulders sagging, said that he was in agreement.

"Then it's settled..." Hank said slowly, and suddenly everyone in the room was looking to Bobby. He was the one who fought to bring John here, and in the end, it was his shoulders that John's fate laid on.

He couldn't stand to see John cured or be tossed away, but he wasn't naive enough to think that he'd be a changed man once he woke up. As much as he hated to admit it, it might be the only option, so he slowly nodded.

Logan stepped forward. "But if he steps out of line- one violent burst of flames, one single threat against any of the other students here, I'm chopping off his fingers and none of you are going to stop me." He growled before turning and stalking away without waiting for anyone to try and argue against his vendetta.

"I'll keep a close eye on him, I swear." Bobby tried to reassure Hank and Storm. He had to. If he couldn't keep John safe and break through to him, all the training these past years after John left would have felt like a waste.

"See that you do." Storm replied softly before following in Logan's path.

Leaving Bobby to slip inside of the room, Hank choosing to stay outside. In the bed, John hadn't seemed to have stirred at all. His hands and head were bandaged, the thick white strips wrapped around tightly and thankfully no blood smudged through the fabric. There were two IVs hooked up to him, both with clear liquid, one water and the other whatever drug they were using to numb the pain and now sedate him too, and Bobby wanted to rip the drugs out, take John and run, but he couldn't. Too many things could go wrong. In this state, John couldn't fight and Logan might turn violent if he caught them trying to escape even though he had been against them bringing him back in the first place.

Sitting by John's bedside, he couldn't keep his eyes off his bandaged hands. He kept reminding himself that he had no choice. John hadn't been John, he had been Pyro on a war path and Bobby blocked his way. There was no mercy behind the flames as they overpowered his ice, and there had been a crazed, sadistic smile across Pyro's lips, enjoying being the one to bring Bobby to his knees. It was only in the second that Bobby realized Pyro could kill him that he became desperate, but not for his own life, but to save Johns. It was only then that he saw what John had turned into and the murderous monster that he would become if Bobby didn't win this fight and save him. It was that thought that gave him the strength to ice over and overpower Pyro's fire.

He'd only meant to grab Pyro's hands and force him to stop, not yet realizing that his body had become made of ice for the first time, and when he saw the shocked and pained expression on Pyro's face with a hint of fear, it was only then that he looked down and saw his frozen solid hands. He didn't want to think about what might have happened if he didn't realize what was going on. If he didn't let go, could he have frozen all of Pyro's body? Turned him into solid ice? Something that he couldn't recover from? He had no choice but to knock him out. It was either knock him out, or risk him dying. Between Wolverine, Magneto and the Dark Phoenix, no one's life was safe in the crossfire.

"John...wake up..." He ran a hand over the bandages and sighed. "I need you to wake up..." Although deep down he was scared of what would happen once he finally opened those brown eyes.

XxXxXx

Over the next few days, Bobby could barely tell that time was passing. He'd wake up, stiff and uncomfortable in the chair next to John's bed, eat breakfast, and then come straight back to the medic room. Maybe he used the bathroom, showered, had lunch or dinner or maybe a conversation with Kitty or someone but he couldn't remember. At one point, he remembered Rogue confronting him, tears in her eyes, telling him how she'd taken the cure all for him and asking if it had all been for nothing but even in a right state of mind he didn't know how to respond to that. He'd never asked her to take the cure. He never wanted her to. Either way, with Jean gone, Logan was allowing her to comfort him and even Bobby could see them growing closer in the way they both needed. They were both like wounded animals, and if anyone could teach them how to trust and love again, it'd be each other.

Maybe once or twice, Bobby got his wish and saw a flicker of John's brown eyes. A few times he was lucky enough to be in the room as those long eyelashes fluttered open, those lips making mumbled, confused noises as his eyes were glazed over and dazed, trying to look around the room before falling back into his drug induced sleep. A few times, he arrived only to be told that he'd just missed him being awake.

He kept badgering Storm, Hank, anyone that came into the room to decrease the drug drip so John could properly wake up, only to have his concerns dismissed. His wounds had healed enough to have the bandages taken off, but there was still a large bruise on his forehead and his hands were still red, taking longer to heal. Bobby carefully continued applying the ointment to help the skin heal, slowly moving his hands over Johns, feeling the skin patch back together and grow soft again each day, but he wondered if his hands would ever really be the same. He wondered if this would affect how he used his powers, if using his hands would hurt and limit him from being able to control flames in his hands.

His thoughts and worries were cut off as John's fingers twitched against his palm, and he froze. Studying John's face for what seemed like forever, a slit of brown welcomed him as John struggled to open his eyes. Without hesitating or thinking, Bobby reached over to the IV's and twisted the cords to tie them so they were both cut off. Without knowing which was just water and which was the drug, it was his only option if he wanted to try and keep John awake. If he started looking worse, he'd just have to give in and undo both of the cords.

Instead, he was rewarded with John blinking a bit more than he used to but each time his eyes re-opened they seemed clearer and less confused, as if his brain was finally swimming to the surface of whatever drug-induced daze he had been in for days, realizing where he was and within seconds, Bobby's chest tightened in fear as he saw anger flash through his eyes.

Finally, his eyes landed on Bobby, and the seconds seemed to stretch by before one of them spoke, and it was John, barely above a whisper.

"Why am I here?"

Bobby saw John's fingers twitching, running along the sheets, and he wasn't sure if he was just trying to get feeling back into his hands or looking for a lighter or any source of fire for him to manipulate. He didn't know if John even remembered what happened during the fight, and it was probably only a matter of second until he looked down at his hands and demanded answers for that as well.

"I brought you back..." He left out that Beast was actually the one to carry him back, unsure how he'd feel about being carried around by his old professor. "Better than being arrested or cured, right?"

John stared at him for what seemed like forever, and Bobby would have given anything to be a telepath at that moment so he'd know what was going through his mind.

"So what happens now? You guys try to train me like a good puppy? I'm already house tr-" John pauses as a thought occurs to him and lifts the blanket to peek underneath, unable to hold back a groan as his head falls back against the pillow when he sees the catheter tube. "I'm going to fucking kill someone..."

Twitching, Bobby quickly looks around, relieved no one walked in and heard that threat.

"Hey, you've been passed out for days." He carefully avoids mentioning that they've been drugging him as well. "What did you expect?"

"Yeah? Well whose fault is that?" John snapped back, and it didn't matter that he didn't have a lighter, Bobby could see a fire dancing in his eyes.

"Whose fault is THAT?" Bobby accused right back. "You joined the bad guys that were trying to kill off humanity! You tried to kill ME!"

John rolled his eyes and scoffed, as if trying to kill him had just been some prank that Bobby was getting too upset about. Bobby's hands were shaking, but he heard the door behind him open, and didn't miss the alarm in John's eyes as his head snapped up to look at whoever came in.

"Everything ok in here kids?" And Bobby didn't even need to turn around to recognize Logan's gruff voice.

"Everything's fine. Just chatting." Bobby snapped, trying to cool his temper by taking a deep breath, and feeling himself literally cool off as he lets out a frosted breath and feels the temperature in the room drop.

John feels the change as well, reminding him of something else and looking down at his hands. He looks back up at Bobby and brown meets blue in a murderous gaze. But before either of them have a chance to react, Logan intervenes and pulls Bobby unwillingly outside, slamming the door shut.

"Ya mind tellin me what's going on here Bub?" Logan growled, his eyes darting towards the door, and Bobby blocking his path with his body.

"Nothing. Just chatting."

"Chatting? Sounded pretty angry in there for just some words. Not getting out of control are we?" And the accusing tone and hint of a threat was almost too much for Bobby to take.

"Nope. Just chatting."

Logan groaned, running a hand through his thick hair, and Bobby was relieved to see his claws still inside, meaning he wasn't quite angry yet.

"This is his first time actually waking up and he's already looking for a fight. And I passed by and heard you kids and ya know what? I can't for the life of me remember why we haven't given that idiot the cure yet."

"But that's just it!" Bobby frantically tried to explain. "He wasn't supposed to be drugged this heavily! This shouldn't have been his first time being awake! And of course he's going to be pissed the first time he-"

"He should have been cured before he has the chance to become a threat again. It should have been that or leaving his ass behind."

"What was that about curing me?"

Bobby and Logan both froze, neither of them having heard the door open behind them in the middle of their argument, and yet, when Bobby turned to see what Logan was glaring at, he saw that John had pulled all his tubes out and taken it upon himself to get out of bed. He stood in the doorway, looking shocked and betrayed for a second before those emotions were quickly overcome by rage.

"You BASTARD, you were going to fucking cure me?!" He screamed at Bobby, and by now surely everyone on the floor knew Pyro was awake and active again.

"John, NO! It's not-" Bobby didn't have time to finish his sentence as he saw Logan move out of the corner of his eye and automatically lunged forward to try and block John from the attack. Logan slammed into Bobby instead, who had grabbed John to try and protect him and the three of them toppled to the floor. John, under Bobby, thrashing like a wounded animal in a trap, desperate to get free, screaming obscenities the entire time as Bobby kept his arms firmly around him and his body planted in between him and Logan who had his arms around Bobby's middle, trying to pull him off.

"I'D RATHER BE DEAD. YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING CURE ME WHILE I'M ALIVE YOU SONS OF B-"

"Please, please no, just calm down John just calm- just stay with me this time-please calm-" Bobby tried to get through to him, unsure if he was even hearing him through his shouts,. This wasn't how Bobby wanted to hold John for the first time. He wanted to be holding him gently, tenderly, not holding him down to try and restrain him. "John please-" But it was clear John wasn't listening.

So Bobby did the only thing he could think of to make John listen, to make John believe that he didn't want to hurt or cure him, the thing he'd been aching to do for years. He let one of his arms unwrap from around John, almost regretting it as it freed one of John's arms as well to push against him. Unwilling to give up, Bobby grabbed John's jaw with his free hand, holding him still to dip his head down, capturing his lips in his own and instantly muffling, then silencing John's screams as he kissed him.

John went completely still under him, not kissing him back, not moving at all, and Bobby was almost afraid that he'd accidentally frozen him again until he pulled back to see the shocked expression on John's face.

"I won't let them hurt you-" Bobby started to try to say.

A well placed knee to Bobby's chest knocked the air out of Bobby long enough to loosen his grip on John, giving John the leverage to shove him away and kick at Logan, who merely grabbed his leg and slung him across the room.

John crashed into the wall with a sickening thud, falling to his knees on the floor and desperately looking around for any form of fire that he could use as Logan grabbed him by his throat and hoisted him to his feet, pinning him to the wall with his claws extended, as Bobby heard Storm's voice added to the mixture of yelling, shouting for them to calm down and step away from each other.

Her white hair was wild around her face as she tried to pull Logan off John, who had no idea that the boys had just kissed, or maybe he wouldn't still be trying to attack John, but she succeeded only long enough for John to take a gasp of air and for Bobby to get back to his feet and rush forward to try and place himself between John and Logan again, his mind only on keeping them apart and nothing else.

Logan's claws were out as he argued back with Storm, and everything seemed to slow down into slow motion as he wildly gestured towards John, his claws almost grazing the blonde's exposed throat and in a moment of panic, Bobby grabbed ahold of Logan's forearm.

If he thought time had slowed down before, it came to a standstill now, everyone frozen in place as crimson red splattered across the white floors. Bobby's eyes had been on John the entire time, who had went fifty shades paler than he usually was, looking at Bobby in horror. Logan's own expression was one of disbelief and shock as he quickly retracted his claws and Storm rushed past him to Bobby with nothing but frantic worry in her eyes. Looking down at himself, he could see three long gashed in his chest, blood soaking through his shirt, and it was in that moment that time sped up again and Bobby collapsed to his knees. Running with scissors was nothing as far as playing with dangerous sharp objects was concerned, not when there was grabbing an angry man's arm who had long claws extended. In shaking Bobby off without looking, Logan had accidentally sliced him, and he felt strong arms wrap around him, catching him before he hit the ground as the room started spinning, light-headed from the blood loss already.

"Fucking idiot." Came John's voice, and Bobby had assumed it had been Storm who had caught him but now he found himself looking up at John. His anger and hatred in his eyes replaced only by worry.

"You can't get hurt again..." Bobby tried to mumble. "You c-can't..." Aware of how weak and pathetic he must seem right now, he didn't care, wrapping his arms around John to cling to him, silently begging him to not leave as he lost consciousness.

XxXxXx

"There were easier ways to do that than almost getting yourself killed." Were the first words Bobby heard as he woke up in the bed that John had just previously occupied. He wasn't even sure if the sheets had even been changed or if they had just shoved him into it and replaced the needles to re-insert the IVs into someone different.

He blinked his ice blue eyes a few time, wondering if this was how John felt each time he tried to wake up. Disorientated, confused, anxious and even scared...

Rolling his head to the source of the voice, he stared at John, sitting in the chair by the bed, leaning back with his legs propped up on the bed and a flicking a lighter in his hand absentmindedly.

"How'd you get them to trust you with a lighter?" He mumbled, not caring that he was ignoring John's previous statement.

"They don't know I have it." John grinned, and taking a closer look, Bobby saw that it wasn't his old shark lighter, but a new one that looked like he had nicked it out of Logan's pocket since Logan was the only other smoker that Bobby was aware of.

Bobby tried to sit up, and John moved one of his legs to lay it across Bobby's chest to keep him down, taking all of Bobby's self restraint to not run his hand down that long leg.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" John continued and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Compared to you?" He retorted.

John rolled his eyes back in exasperation, shifting to let his feet drop back to the ground and scoots the chair closer, leaning forward so he's propping himself up on his elbows on the bed, his face only inches from Bobbys.

"You were always such a pansy-" John started, interrupted by Bobby,

"HEY!" - Which Bobby was also cut off by John placing a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Fucking pansy. With your turtleneck sweaters and rule book and fucking heart of gold..." Something in John's expression and tone turned softer. "I could ask you why...why you've done all this..." His hand pressed down harder against Bobby's lips, implying that he wasn't going to let him answer even if he did ask.

The second stretched by, just looking at each other, and Bobby was almost afraid that he was going to set him on fire, throw him out the window, or smother him right here and now until he realized that he was looking back up at John. John, not Pyro. John.

John slowly let his hand slide away from Bobby's lips, as he leaned closer and hesitantly pressed his lips to Bobbys, light at first, curious, before giving in to everything that they've both been hiding from each other and even themselves and pressing harder into the kiss.

Sneaking a hand into John's hair as much as he can with an IV attached to his arm, Bobby tried to pull him as close as possible, not caring about whatever condition they were both in, if they were straining their injuries or not. The only thing that mattered was how warm John's lips were, how he tasted and smelled of smoke and mint and how long Bobby had been needing to know those small details. Against his lips, John let out a small whimpering moan in the back of his throat, parting his lips to let Bobby deepen the kiss, shocking Bobby by willingly giving him control of the kiss. Saint John Allerdyce, who never let anyone let anyone control anything about him, letting Bobby have lead in the kiss, letting Bobby's hand's roam through his hand and over his shoulders, controlling how close John got to him and which way he pressed himself against the other man.

John broke the kiss breathlessly, to climb out of the chair and on top of Bobby, straddling him before leaning back down to whisper against his lips.

"You ever do anything stupid like that again and I'll set you on fire, I swear I will."

Bobby simply smiled as he pulled John back down to place light butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck, enjoying the way his breath hitched and his body responded to the touches.

"You can try."

Fin

If anyone's interested, there may be an Epilog.


End file.
